La canción inacabada
by Elterceroendiscordia
Summary: A Rachel siempre le había gustado el control. Siempre tener el poder y vivir bajo sus propias reglas. Su vida siempre cronometrada hasta el último minuto, una vida sin sorpresas, una vida predecible. Todo bajo control. Todo bajo su control. Ella siempre supo que no era como los demás.


A Rachel siempre le había gustado el control. Siempre tener el poder y vivir bajo sus propias reglas. Su vida siempre cronometrada hasta el último minuto, una vida sin sorpresas, una vida predecible. Todo bajo control. Todo bajo su control. Ella siempre supo que no era como los demás.

Sin miedos, sin sentimientos, sin aprecio por la vida humana, un placer incontrolable por el dolor ajeno. Una fascinación insana por el color de la sangre, la agradable sensación de las salpicaduras contra su piel, la cálida sensación que le produce la muerte, la pérdida de una vida por sus propias manos. Era especial, ella lo sabía, porque amaba el terror en los ojos de sus víctimas.

Desde pequeña no había sido como los otros niños, no le gustaba el contacto humano, huía de los otros. Pasó mayor parte de su infancia sola, sólo observando, esperando, siendo paciente. Un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño.

El tiempo fue pasando y la niña fue creciendo, los niños se metían con ella por tener padres homosexuales, maltratándola, insultándola, haciendo su vida un infierno. Ella solo se mantenía estoicamente, esperando.

Ella siempre recordará su primera muerte, su primer asesinato.

A la edad de doce años tuvo por primera vez la sensación de que su corazón latía. Ver como su víctima perdía la vida, la hizo sentirse viva. Mirar como caía su torturador, que tras largos años la había hecho sentirse inferior, fue una sensación vigorizadora. Tuvo la elección de ayudarle o dejarle morir, y eligió. El acantilado se lo tragó.

Un accidente provocado por el alcohol fue lo que la policía dictaminó. Pero ella sabía la verdad, ella recordaba ese pequeño empujón que le dio al chico para caer, para morir, para quitarle la vida. Su mirada de terror y resignación mientras caía, cada vez más abajo, a su perdición. Ella lo miró caer con una sonrisa, la primera de muchas. Se giró y se fue, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

 ** _Take a look at me you can see the death in my eyes_**

 ** _All the time you waiting I get…_**

 ** _Stronger. With power. And Force_**

Su segunda muerte fue algo más preparada, fue unos meses después del presunto accidente del chico.

Desde su primera muerte, supo que necesitaba volver a sentir lo mismo. La sensación liberadora, sentirse vivo de nuevo.

Entonces empezó a planear por primera vez un asesinato. Se compró guantes de látex desechables y robó una de las navajas suizas de la colección de su abuelo que había heredado su padre.

Se fue a los barrios bajos de la ciudad, la oscuridad era su compañera para su nueva vida. Vestida con un gorro que le tapaba el pelo y un pañuelo que sólo dejaba a la vista sus ojos, ojos marrones oscuros sin vida. Podía oler cada cosa a su alrededor, la apeste a alcohol y orines.

Una pequeña niña de doce años paseando por un barrio llamaba la atención de muchos. Llamó la atención de un hombre llamado Thomas Rich, drogadicto y ex convicto con una predilección por las niñas pequeñas e indefensas, como la niña que paseaba por su callejón con una pequeña mochila rosa de Hello Kitty.

Thomas veía en ella su víctima perfecta, sola, atrapada y perdida en un barrio desconocido. Sin testigos, solo él y la pequeña niña que ahora se había detenido al ver que era un callejón sin salida. "Pobre idiota" Pensó Rachel esperando con ansias a que el hombre se le acercara.

Sin charlas, él solo la agarro de un brazo y le tapó la boca para evitar gritos, no quería llamar la atención. Su perdición fue la confianza, la confianza de creer que estaba indefensa, la confianza de que sería fácil, la confianza de creer que saldría con vida de ese callejón.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que la chica llevaba guantes, no esperó lo que pasaría después. Fue rápido, un corte en la garganta, la sangre saliendo a borbotones, el olor a sangre mezclada con el hedor que emanaba el callejón, las salpicaduras permanentes que bañaban su ropa, saborear la perdida de la chispa de la vida en los ojos de su víctima.

Se cambió la ropa por la que tenía en su mochila, cogió el dinero de la cartera del hombre que acababa de matar y se puso andar tranquilamente hasta salir de allí. La policía decretó que había sido un ajuste de cuentas, un cobro de dinero por sus deudas con las drogas.

 ** _The street's a liar_**

 ** _I'm gonna lure you into the dark_**

 ** _My cold desire_**

 _ **The danger is I'm dangerou** s_

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta su siguiente muerte, no podía arriesgarse a ser atrapada, tuvo que tener una mayor planificación, un control, sin sorpresas, una elección de sus presas. No podía dejar que nada saliera mal, ella era Rachel Berry, todo tenía que salir perfecto. Con el paso del tiempo fue mejorando su técnica, cortes más limpios, empezó a entrenar su cuerpo, mayor rapidez, más fuerza, aprendió artes marciales, estaría preparada para todo, porque ella, siempre quería estar preparada.

Pasaron tres años desde su primera muerte, muerte tras muerte se fueron sucediendo, creó terror por donde pasaba. Sus padres asustados por la oleada de crímenes decidieron mudarse a su pueblo natal que pertenecía a Ohio, un pequeño pueblo llamado Lima. Ya no podía matar por lo callejones y luego volver a su casa como si nunca hubiera salido de ella. Ella ahora tenia quince años, ya no vivía en Los Ángeles y ya no poseía esa libertad que daba una ciudad tan grande. Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba porque ponía aprueba sus límites. Asesinar sin ser descubierta en un pueblo pequeño era un reto. Un reto que ella iba a superar.

 ** _Let's kill tonight_**

 ** _Show them all you're not the ordinary type_**

 ** _Kill tonight_**

Empezó sus estudios de secundaria en el William McKinley high school. Fingió una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la suya, una sonrisa continua en su cara, la ropa más ridícula que se le pudiera imaginar y una actitud avasallante. Se apuntó a todos los clubes posibles, quería verse sonriente en cada foto con sus compañeros, emulando una vida que nunca sería la suya, una realidad distinta. Sus compañeros nunca sabrían que compartían clase con una asesina en serie que aterrorizó una ciudad tan grande como Los Ángeles.

Había pasado un mes desde su llegada, había dejado ser la chica nueva, ahora solo era la chica irritante capitana del Glee Club. Un mes y sus investigaciones habían concluido al fin. Encontró a su siguiente víctima, un matón de segunda, a nadie le importaba su pérdida, sus padres estaban más ocupados en sus negocios que en su hijo, él tomaba drogas e incluso llegó a abusar de una chica. Su víctima perfecta, su favor a la humanidad.

Su nombre era Azimio. El jugador de fútbol que tenía martirizada a casi toda la escuela.

Empezó a seguirle y aprendió su rutina. Hasta que un sábado, vio su oportunidad, una fiesta en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, una fiesta organizada por adolescentes en los que no faltaría alcohol, drogas y música atronadora. Todo el instituto iba, todos iban a estar borrachos, nadie pondría atención a una inadaptada como lo era ella.

Fue a la fiesta muy entrada la noche, todos ya estaban perjudicados a su llegada. Llevaba sus guantes, una sudadera con capucha y una máscara que le tapaba toda la cara. Se puso tras un matorral, observó a su presa y esperó para iniciar su plan. Vio su oportunidad cuando Azimio se levantó del tronco donde estaba sentado, mareado y lento, no podía ser más fácil para ella. Le siguió, caminó tras él, metiéndose cada vez más al interior del bosque. No había nadie, nada más que ella y él, solo se escuchaba alrededor el ruido leve que se producía la fiesta que estaban dejando atrás. Azimio se detuvo, la miró, se burló y la llamó "monstruo", no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él. Ella se acercó y sacó su pequeña navaja suiza escondida en una de las largas magas de su sudadera y sonrió tras la máscara. Se acercó a Azimio lentamente, como un cazador a un ciervo herido, con cuidado y en silencio. Le golpeó en la cabeza y con el alcohol digerido, Azimio no mantuvo el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. El chico asustado y aturdido gritó para pedir ayuda, pero fue en vano, nadie lo oiría. Volvió a golpearle más fuerte y Azimio perdió el conocimiento durante unos minutos, los suficientes para que Rachel diera inicio a su juego. Cuando el jugador de fútbol despertó estaba atado de pies y manos, con una mordaza en su boca. Rachel ya se había quitado su máscara, le dificultaba ver el espectáculo que iba a empezar, le sonrió espeluznantemente al chico ante ella, él la miró directamente a los ojos y provocó que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Disfrutaba del terror reflejado en los ojos de su víctima.

Le empezó a hacer pequeños cortes alrededor de los ojos, comenzando a llorar de dolor, lo que le dio la señal de que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Fue cortando poco a poco cada vez más piel. Cerró los ojos extasiada con el olor de la sangre inundando sus pulmones, le cortó el cuello arrastrando su pequeña navaja a través de él, vio como su cuello se abrió lo que provocó la salida a presión de la sangre, manchando toda su ropa. Lo último que Azimio vio antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre fue a la pequeña Rachel, objeto de sus burlas, sacar de su mochila unas cerillas y gasolina.

Rachel quemó todas las pruebas de haber estado allí, al igual que al jugador de fútbol, matón y violador. Se fue de allí y pasó por la casa de Azimio, forzó la entrada y rompió todo lo que pudo quería que pareciera que alguien había entrado y dejó una nota de rescate en la puerta. Salió tan rápido como pudo y se puso andar a su casa sin ser vista.

Habían pasado dos meses y aún seguían buscando al desaparecido Azimio Adams, hijo de uno de los mayores inversores de las industrias Fabray. En el instituto al principio todo fueron pancartas de apoyo a la familia y lloriqueos continuos por todas las esquinas. Para ser alguien tan odiado había sido bastante llorado. Hicieron búsquedas por el bosque donde se le vio la última vez solo encontraron que alguien había hecho una fogata pero no encontraron restos humanos, de eso ya se había encargado Rachel.

Dos meses y ya todo el mundo se había olvidado de Azimio, dos meses en los que no había matado a nadie y no sabía a quién matar. Y eso no le gustaba, le gustaba el control, el saber, la perfección. Y el no saber algo es síntoma de imperfección y ella era perfecta.

Rachel era consciente de como una animadora nunca le quitaba el ojo de encima, sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, la había visto en otros chicos y chicas. Era atracción. La rubia animadora sentía algo por ella, ilógico, ella era una asesina que fingía ser una chica con un alto ego e irritable. Parecía que a la chica le gustaba y ella hace tiempo que no tenía diversión, y ella necesitaba diversión. Ella había descubierto a sus trece años el deseo carnal, le producía placer casi tanto como la sangre. Le había gustado la sensación de su piel siendo acariciada, apretada, los moratones que se quedaban después de la presión ejercida por su acompañante. Le daba igual la persona, ella solo buscaba desahogarse.

Una tarde mientras caminaba por la instalación del instituto vio como una cabellera rubia se perdía por los pasillos, y fue tras ella. Ella sabía a quién le pertenecía ese pelo. Fue tras ella, la busco por los pasillos hasta que fue sorprendida y metida a una clase.

Se encontró frente a la rubia que la miraba fijamente con ojos oscurecidos, no hacían falta palabras, solo un desahogo, ambas lo sabían. No significaba nada para la otra, al menos eso pensaba Rachel, ella no sabía lo que sentía la rubia, solo podía haber atracción, sólo conocían los nombres de la otra, ella no podía enamorarse.

La rubia le sonrió, eso la hacía más atractiva pensaba Rachel, ella observó como la rubia la arrinconó contra la puerta, no iba a moverse, no quería hacerlo, solo quería diversión.

Entonces la besó, con fuerza, llegando incluso a hacerla daño, ese no era su estilo, ella no podía dejar que otra tomara el control, ella es la que tenía el control, el poder. La hizo darse la vuelta y la empujó contra la puerta, la rubia solo respondió con un gemido que encendió a Rachel. Le cogió las manos y la inmovilizó. La besó el cuello dejándole una marca, suya, su juguete, su diversión.

Un rato después cuando todo hubo acabado, se vistieron y Rachel intentó salir de la clase pero fue detenida por la rubia.

-Soy Quinn, por cierto- Le dijo la rubia a Rachel- Esto no puede volver a pasar.

-Vale- le respondió la morena- Adiós.

Esa fue la primera vez que ocurrió, Quinn siempre buscaba a Rachel, y siempre le repetía que no podía volver a pasar, continuó así durante tres meses más, hasta que todo tipo de contacto se cortó. Quinn había empezado a salir con Finn Hudson, el Quarterback del equipo del instituto McKinley.

Rachel, estaba perdiendo los nervios, no se lo podía permitir, no podía matar aún, sería muy pronto, tenía que dejar más espacios entre sus muertes o podrían descubrirla, pero si no tenía un desahogo para poder sentir algo, iba a perder el control, no quería matar aún pero lo necesitaba.

Fue tan fácil perder el control, no pudo evitarlo, fue escuchar a Hudson hablar de que ese fin de semana iría a por todas con su novia y perdió los papeles por primera vez en su corta vida. Su desahogo no iba a ser usado por otro, fue tan fácil de convencerlo para ir a su casa, para "enseñarle unas escalas" aprovechando que sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad ese fin de semana que casi le dio pena el pobre estúpido. Adolescentes hormonales son tan fáciles de controlar.

Todo estaba oscuro cuando despertó, sensación pegajosa a su alrededor y en su ropa, estaba desorientada y mareada. Fue poco a poco cobrando consciencia de dónde estaba, estaba en su sótano, pero no estaba sola, frente a ella estaba un destripado Finn Hudson, con sus manos y pies atados a una silla además de amordazado.

Nunca había perdido la conciencia en un ataque, ella siempre esperaba, calculaba y disfrutaba de lo que hacía. Su disfrute ahora era mínimo o ninguno, Finn Hudson estaba en su sótano destripado, podían atraparla y estaría perdida, todo por algo que ni siquiera es capaz de recordar. Se levantó del suelo, resbalándose alguna que otra vez con la sangre que cubría todo a su alrededor, subió las escaleras, esperando y rezando que nada hubiera que ocultar también arriba, soltando un suspiro de alivio, observó que todo estaba en su justo lugar, decidiendo quedarse con la ropa con la sangre seca para evitar ensuciar más ropa, fue al armario de suministros y sacó una fregona con un cubo para llenarlo de amoniaco y agua, además cogió bolsas de basura de gran tamaño.

Descendió de nuevo por las escaleras hacia el sótano, mirando el suelo para evitar accidentes y empezó a limpiar el suelo intentando quitar todas las manchas de sangre, el agua hace tiempo que se había teñido ya de rojo. Luego se acercó al cuerpo del chico y le desató haciendo que el cuerpo cayera al suelo y manchara todo de nuevo, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ella nunca es tan descuidada. Fue al escondite de sus cuchillos en un ladrillo suelto de la chimenea que ella mismo se aseguró agrandar para guardar sus cuchillos más largos, sacó una sierra corta y empezó a cortar todas las extremidades del chico, piernas, brazos e incluso cabeza fueron envueltas en bolsas, le sacó los dientes uno a uno para evitar que lo identificaran, volvió a limpiar todo eliminando todo rastro de sangre que podía haber en el suelo, hizo un recuento de huesos y vísceras para a ver si no se había olvidado de nada y sonrió cuando vio que todo estaba en orden. Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación para darse una ducha y fue a la tienda de bricolaje, saludó a todo el mundo, sonrió al vendedor cuando le cobró por las cuerdas, fue hacia el coche dando pequeños saltos para que todo el mundo viera lo inocente e infantil que era. Cuando llegó a su casa hizo el camino directo al sótano pero cuando se dirigía para allá escuchó un ruido proveniente del sofá del salón y vio un móvil que no reconocía entre los cojines de su sofá, vio que era el móvil de Finn Hudson ya que tenía de fondo a una mujer desnuda y puso los ojos a su estupidez, fue a su habitación de nuevo y se puso unos guantes para coger el móvil y ver porqué había sonado. Bajó las escaleras y fue al salón para recoger el móvil y vio que tenía contraseña, puso uno, dos, tres, cuatro y a la primera se desbloqueó y casi le daban ganas de reír de lo tonto que en realidad era el muerto en su sótano. Vio un mensaje que venía de Puck y puso cara de asco cuando el chico le preguntó si ya se la había tirado, vio mensaje anteriores del chico e intentó su forma de escribir llena de faltas ortográficas para responder al chico, le escribió que si y que había durado más que las otras veces y que ella se estaba duchando, casi podía vomitar todo lo que había comido con tan solo imaginarse a Finn Hudson tocándola. Cogió el móvil y lo metió en un bolsa para llevarlo abajo con todo lo demás, en el sótano estaba todo empaquetado ya y cogió las cuerdas para atar las bolsas y que nada se saliera de ellas. Eran ya las diez de la noche y Rachel escribió un mensaje con el móvil del chico muerto para Noah diciéndole que ahora iba a su casa a jugar al Call Of Duty y luego apagó el móvil del chico. Al menos Finn había sido inteligente y aparcó tres manzanas lejos de su casa, así que no se molestó por el coche, fue al garaje de su casa y envolvió su coche en plástico para evitar manchas y luego metió todo en el maletero, abrió uno de los armarios y sacó una bolsa de cal que había robado una vez de un edificio de construcción, después con la idea de que pudieran seguir el GPS del móvil apagó su móvil y lo dejó en su casa, toda precaución ahora era poca después de haberse dejado llevar por un impulso que ni siquiera podía recordar. Se subió al coche y salió sin poner las luces para evitar llamar la atención, cuando salió de su barrio encendió las luces e hizo camino hacia el bosque. Condujo por lo que eran horas pasando por árbol tras árbol hasta que llegó a un río de gran profundidad que había encontrado una vez paseando por el bosque. Ató piedras al cuerpo y vio cómo se hundían dejando a su paso burbujas de aire, buscó una bolsa de cal que había guardado en el maletero y cavó una zanja alrededor de la zona y fue tirando la cal para evitar que los perros olieran el rastro. Volvió a su casa e hizo lo mismo en su casa, cogió una palanca y levantó los azulejos de la entrada de su casa y los llenó de cal, y lo volvió a colocar, hizo lo mismo con una de las maderas del suelo del sótano.

Una vez cuando era pequeña, en una de sus investigaciones, descubrió que el oxígeno activo de los detergentes evitaban que se encontrara los restos de sangre y el ADN por lo que aprovechó esos conocimientos y lavó su ropa varias veces con el detergente que había obligado a comprar a sus padres alegando a una mayor limpieza y frescor ( Sus padre no dieron mucha importancia al cambio de detergente dado al perfeccionismo de su hija y lo compraron sin discutir). Luego mezcló en el cubo con el que había limpiado la sangre anteriormente, el detergente con más amoníaco y se puso una mascarilla para no ahogarse con los vapores que despedía la mezcla y volvió al sótano mientras la ropa se lavaba y limpió a conciencia.

Eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada cuando por fin pudo irse a dormir, se duchó de nuevo, se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir.

 _-Hola Finn- sonreía la morena- Me alegro de que hayas podido venir, pasa, ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿De comer? He preparado una tarta, está deliciosa._

 _\- No, gracias Rach- Sonreía como un tonto el chico, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y jugueteaba con el móvil- Estoy bien, ummm, ¿dónde vamos a practicar?_

 _\- Vamos a mi sótano- sonreía coquetamente la pequeña morena, rozando el brazo del chico, y pasando la mano por el muslo- Allí nadie nos molestará._

 _Rachel empezó a caminar, exagerando el movimiento de sus caderas y empezó a descender por las escaleras, Finn la seguía embobado por la chica. Cuando llegaron abajo había una silla en medio de la sala de roble resistente, y unas cuerdas. El chico se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada. Rachel le guió a la silla y cuando estuvo sentado le empezó a besar a Finn que gemía emocionado, se sentó en su regazo y empezó a mecerse arrancando más suspiros y gemidos del chico._

 _\- Me gustan los juegos ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Preguntaba Rachel susurrando al chico muy emocionado- Yo te ato a la silla y hago lo que quiera contigo ¿Qué te parece?- decía mientras se empujaba hacia abajo, haciendo gemir al chico._

 _Finn sólo podía asentir con efusividad por falta de palabras ante la posición de la morena, la chica se levantó de su regazo y empezó a atar a Finn que estaba visiblemente entusiasmado con el tema. Rachel le ordenó que mirara si podía moverse con los brazos y pies atados a la silla, cuando vio que no podía moverse la chica le sonrió dulcemente, que cambió rápidamente a una sonrisa depredadora._

 _\- Verás, Hudson, como sabrás, soy una chica muy perfeccionista, siempre tengo que seguir una rutina- Le miró a los ojos, que estaban idos de deseo- Además no me gusta compartir lo que es mío, y tú, mi querido amigo, te has metido con lo que es mío cambiando mi rutina._

 _El chico la miraba desconcertado cuando la chica sacó un cuchillo corto de la manga de su suéter, él la miró con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa de Rachel y sus ojos alegres habían desaparecido, transformándose en una mueca de desprecio absoluto._

 _-¿De qué hablas Rach?- Dijo Finn empezando asustarse cuando vio como la morena se acercaba a él jugueteando con el cuchillo- Yo no he hecho eso._

 _\- Si que lo has hecho- Asintió con seriedad Rachel como si estuviera regañando a un niños- Quinn, no sé si la conoces, ¿Pelo rubio y ojos avellana?, bueno ella era mía y parte de mi rutina._

 _\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Finn parecía más confundido que normalmente- Quinn es mi novia._

 _\- Lo sé, pero ella y yo jugábamos mucho juntas- sonríe la morena ante el recuerdo- casi todas las tardes después de su entrenamiento o de Glee._

 _\- ¿Jugar?- El chico la miró a los ojos, ella se agachó enfrente de él, mirándolo con asco y casi podían respirar el aliento del otro- Podéis seguir haciéndolo, yo no lo sabía, se lo diré, que vuelva a jugar contigo._

 _\- Ella ya no quiere, dice que ahora está contigo y ya no podemos hacer lo que hacíamos- fingía tristeza Rachel- Además, no me gusta que ensucien lo que es mío._

 _La morena levantó de nuevo y le abrió la camisa al chico que intentaba moverse de la silla pero estaba atado, empezó a pasar el cuchillo por su pecho dejando una pequeña marca que atravesaba desde el cuello a la cinturilla de los pantalones._

 _\- ¡Para Rachel, por favor!- lloriqueó el chico- ¡Me estás haciendo daño!_

 _\- Lo siento mucho Finn- Dijo Rachel mientras se movía a la espalda del chico poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros- pero ya es tarde- le terminó susurrando al oído._

 _La chica sacó un pañuelo de una de sus mangas sonriendo al chico como si de un truco se tratase y le amordazó para que no pudiera gritar._

 _\- Esto te dolerá más a ti que a mí- sonrió de nuevo la morena- porque en realidad, esto lo voy a disfrutar. Mucho._

 _El chico lloraba a mares, intentaba moverse y soltarse las cuerdas pero estaban bien atadas, intentó mover la silla pero era demasiado pesada, lloró más fuerte y ahogó un grito en la mordaza cuando Rachel le empezó a cortar los brazos, primero pequeñas y luego grandes marcas, profundas y poco profundas._

 _Finn veía a Rachel que estaba fascinada con su sangre y tan concentrada en ella que no ponía atención a los gritos ahogados y ruegos de clemencia._

 _\- Voy a ser amable, aunque no te lo merezcas, no se quita las cosas de los demás Finn Hudson, eso está mal- la morena lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente- voy a darte dos opciones._

 _Vio como el alivio cruzó su mirada, pero se volvió en una mirada de horror cuando Rachel negaba con la cabeza._

 _\- No te emociones amigo. No te dejaré vivir, sería ilógico de mi parte, puedes ir a la policía y yo no podría seguir jugando con Quinn- sonrió la morena- pero voy a ser buena y te daré dos opciones, o te corto la carótida y sufrirás mucho pero en un momento o te hago cortos pequeños pero que harán que termines desangrándote, tu decides. Te quitaré la mordaza para que puedas contestarme, sino no te entenderé, pero tienes que prometer que no vas a gritar._

 _Rachel le quitó la mordaza con cuidado pero en cuanto Finn empezó a gritar pidiendo auxilio se la volvió a poner._

 _\- Muy mal amigo- se cruzó de brazos delante del chico atado- nadie te puede escuchar aquí, está insonorizado. No me gusta que me desobedezcan Hudson, por lo que mi amabilidad se ha acabado aquí, ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir._

 _La chica le clavó el cuchillo en el estómago haciendo al chico llorar y gritar, mientras ella ascendía abriendole el estómago, luego se apiadó del chico y le cortó el cuello para que dejara de sufrir._

 ** _I want the world to go away_**

 ** _I want blood, guts and chocolate cake_**

 ** _I wanna be a real fake_**

Rachel se despertó sobresaltada ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior, entendiendo lo que había pasado. Fue a buscar un cuaderno que tenía guardado debajo de su cama y escribió otra estrofa de su canción inacabada, volvió a esconderlo donde estaba y se levantó a prepararse para el día.

El fin de semana pasó rápido sin ninguna incidencia, el lunes llegó con normalidad, saludó a sus padres antes de irse y salió corriendo hacia su coche para ir a clase.

Paseando por los pasillos, una mano fuerte y callosa la arrastró a una clase vacía, se quedó mirando el chico ante ella que la miraba con seriedad.

\- ¿Has visto a Finn?- Preguntó Noah- Nadie lo ha visto desde que se fue de tu casa.

\- No lo he visto Noah- Dijo llorosa Rachel- ¿Nadie lo ha visto? ¿Qué le ha pasado? Esto es mi culpa, sabía que no tenía que invitarle, sabía que tenía novia pero yo lo quiero tanto Noah.

\- Me dijo que iba a ir a verme pero no fue- dijo Noah abrazando a Rachel intentando calmarla- No es tu culpa, seguro que aparecerá.

Ella se fue de la clase cuando gente empezó a entrar. Se fue al baño pero fue arrastrada a uno de los cubículos.

\- Estuviste con Finn el viernes- dijo una voz rasposa en su oído- no me gusta.

\- Tu estuviste antes- dijo Rachel mientras empezaba a pasar las manos por debajo de la camiseta de la chica- Y no me has oído quejarme.

\- Pero él es mi novio-Dijo suspirando en sus labios- es lo que los novios hacen.

\- Pues no mucho le importó cuando estuvo conmigo el viernes- dijo la morena pasando la lengua por los labios de Quinn- no se quejó ni un poquito, igual este viernes quedo con Noah también.

Perdió el aire momentáneamente cuando fue empujada con fuerza contra la puerta y empezó a chuparle el cuello dejando escapar entre mordida y mordida un gruñido.

-No vas a hacer nada este viernes- dijo con la voz más áspera que podía formar la rubia- eres mía y de nadie más ¿De acuerdo?

La morena asintió con rapidez mientras la rubia seguía su trabajo en el cuello, las manos de la rubia empezaron a subir por su estómago tonificado hasta llegar al sujetador y empezó a masajear sus pechos por encima. Las manos de Rachel se trasladaron al trasero de Quinn que gemía el intercambio, la rubia rápidamente sacó las manos de los pechos de la morena y fue abriendo la camisa de la morena mientras acomodaba su muslo entre las piernas de la diva arrancando un gemido ahogado, cuando la camisa estaba fuera y en el suelo, Quinn pasó las manos por la espalda de Rachel y le desabrochó el sujetador, mostrando los pechos pequeños pero formado de la morena, pasó la mano por su pecho provocando un escalofrío en Rachel. Quinn miró a los ojos de Rachel encontrando un marrón profundo rozando el negro y la diva vio como los ojos de la rubia era de un color verde oscuro que era penetrante, empezaron a besarse desbocadamente mientras Quinn movía su cadera que empujaba su pierna y masajeaba los pecho de la diva, sacando suspiros y gemidos entrecortados y ocultados por el beso, antes de que Rachel pudiera intentar ir más lejos con Quinn, la animadora se apartó sonriendo a la morena que la miraba confundida jadeando en busca de aire, Quinn se agachó y recogió el sujetador de la morena que la miraba con frustración y ayudó a ponérselo luego hizo lo mismo con la camisa y Rachel se dejó hacer. Después de terminar de arreglarse su propia ropa, Quinn salió del cubículo y se miró en el espejo del baño para arreglarse el pelo y el pintalabios con una sonrisa en su boca, miró a Rachel detrás de ella que la miraba sin perderse ningún detalle de lo que hacía la animadora. Quinn se giró y le besó la mejilla a Rachel que intentó acercarse para besarle los labios y terminar lo que habían empezado, pero la rubia no la dejó, retrocedió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Esto te enseñará a no estar con otras personas que no sea yo- susurró la rubia como si fuera un secreto- esperemos que aprendas la lección, nos vemos luego.

Se fue por la puerta guiñandole un ojo a la morena mientras esta intentaba recomponerse.

Pasó la semana y empezaron las noticias de un joven desaparecido, la policía llegó a la casa de Rachel e intentaron buscar pistas o huellas pero no encontraron nada, hicieron entrevistas e interrogatorios a Rachel que lloraba y pedía perdón por haber dejado ir solo a Finn hasta su coche. La tristeza en el club era evidente y nadie hablaba mucho, algunos culpaban a Rachel por la desaparición de Finn y otros intentaban defenderla, el tiempo pasaba y menos se escuchaba sobre el chico. Pasaron meses desde la desaparición del chico y Quinn empezó a salir con Rachel.

Una noche que pasaba la rubia en casa de su ahora novia, encontró algo que sobresalía de debajo de la cama de Rachel y vio un cuaderno viejo que había visto mejores días. Lo abrió aprovechando que su novia estaba en la planta de abajo, para coger algo para comer mientras veían una película, leyó atentamente cada palabra y un escalofrío pasó por su espalda, las letras eran oscuras y anunciaban pura muerte. Rachel llegó después con todo y vio a la rubia leyendo su cuaderno.

\- ¿Qué haces con mi cuaderno?- Preguntó la morena mientras dejaba las cosas en su escritorio y se sentaba junto a la rubia- es personal.

\- ¿Qué es esto Rachel?- Preguntó confundida la rubia- Esta música no va contigo.

\- Es una canción- dijo la morena sin inmutarse- escribo esto cuando quiero tomar un descanso.

\- Es buena- dijo Quinn leyendo la letra con atención- muy gráfica eso sí, es como si pudieras sentir lo que escribes.

\- Puedo sentirlo, son estrofas que me vienen a la cabeza- explicaba la morena- es un secreto.

\- ¿Estrofas? ¿Este cuaderno entero es una canción?- preguntó asombrada la rubia- ¿Cuándo crees que terminarás la canción?

\- No creo que nunca lo haga- sonrió la morena- espero seguir escribiéndola mucho años más.

La rubia miró a la morena y se encogió de hombros, nunca entendería a su novia, dulce y entusiasta muchas veces, pero seria y reservada otras tantas. Pero ella la amaba y sabía que ella lo hacía así que no preguntó más, sabía que no iba a sacar más de ello.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la canción?- preguntó la rubia acomodándose para abrazar a la morena- no he leído una nombre.

\- No tiene un nombre- sonrió la morena- no hasta que lo termine.

\- Pero has dicho que nunca la terminarás- dijo confundida la rubia- ¿No le vas a poner un nombre?

\- No lo haré- masculla la morena- la canción no necesita presentación.

 ** _Fifty words for murder and I'm everyone of them_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada.

¡Feliz Halloween!

Espero que os guste este pequeño shot. Espero que os guste Panic! At The Disco, muchas de las letras son de ellos.

Un saludo, El tercero en discordia


End file.
